Alpha Series (Big Daddy)
The Alpha Series of Big Daddies are introduced in BioShock 2. They were a failed line of Big Daddies early in the Big Daddy development. Subject Delta is part of the Alpha Series, which is why he resembles them. It seems apparent that all their Little Sisters are dead, and since they all share the same flaw (They are ultimately bonded to their one Little Sister), it left them unstable and mostly uncontrollable. As Gil Alexander stated, they are good as foot soldiers, but they can no longer work as normal Big Daddies. Those who would become the Alpha's were first used to test new plasmids, causing them to overload randomly with Incinerate!, Winter Blast, or Electro Bolt, which seeps through their armor during combat. This could be Elemental Storm, although that likelihood might not apply to Alpha Series as a whole. Unlike other types of Big Daddies, they attack the player immediately, eliminating any chance to prepare. Like Subject Delta, the Alpha Series prototypes are not as heavily armored as production-line Big Daddies, and as a consequence cannot survive nearly as much damage, although they are still significantly tougher than standard Splicers (other than Elite Brute Splicers, which have somewhat more health than an Alpha Series). However, their reduced durability is compensated for with increased speed and better combat flexibility (being armed with various firearms, a dashing melee attack, and frag grenades) as well as greater numbers in the levels in which they appear, often attacking in pairs or in concert with Rapture Family Splicers. Like Subject Delta, Alpha Series come equipped with a variety of firearms, including Shotguns, Gatling Guns, or Launchers. __TOC__ Moods Unlike all other Big Daddies, those of the Alpha Series are always hostile unless under the effects of the Hypnotize 3 Plasmid. Attacks *Melee - Alpha has several methods of melee attacks. **Standard melee attack. **A charging attack that involves the Alpha Series to latch onto Delta's shoulders and head-butt him. The damage from this can be minimized if Delta hits the Alpha at the right time. *Shoot - Alpha fires its Launcher, Gatling Gun, etc. *Frag Throw - Alpha throws a Frag Grenade. *Elemental Burst - Alpha releases fire, ice, or lightning from its suit. Research *Level 1 - Increased Damage *Level 2 - Increased ammo carrying capacity. *Level 3 - Increased Damage *Level 4 - Elemental Storm Tonic Trivia *This type of Big Daddy is the only type to not accompany or search for Little Sisters during the game. *Unlike the regular Big Daddy and Big Sister model, the Alpha Series does not have a large valve on their oxygen tank for the player to take advantage of. *It would seem that the Alpha series of Big Daddies are not grafted into their suits as Subject Delta is able to remove his helmet. However, they could just be grafted into the suit with just the torso. It would also seem that since they were the first line of Big Daddies, they could've just been through the voice change and the bath in gene tonics so they would grow into the size of their suits and have much more strength than a regular human. *It seems as though the Alpha Series came after Subject Delta since their armor are not identical in color. Subject Delta's armor is blue and bronze whilst the alpha series is more white and gold. *In the original concept arts for the Alpha Series the player would fight, they showed extreme degradation. This includes large holes in their suits oozing flesh, green decayed helmets, and other more vile attributes. This grotesque design was dropped, as they gave more of the vibe of disgusting monsters than challenging enemies. Category:BioShock 2 Enemies